A foil web, especially a synthetic resin foil web, can be wound up or coiled on a roll core in a foil web winding machine comprising a contacting roll, a roll core receiver and a cross cutter. The roll core is put in the roll core receiver and can be placed on the contacting roll with the intervening foil web running to a downstream foil web coil.
The foil web can be cut with the aid of a cross cutter between the roll core and the downstream foil web coil.
Further, a leading end formed by cutting the foil web with the cross cutter is received by the roll core. The roll core for example can be a paperboard or cardboard roller.
In a foil web winding machine of the above described type, delivery of the finished foil web coils and input of new roll cores is effected automatically for a continuous winding process of foil web to form foil web coils of a predetermined size (see for example German Printed Patent Application 15 74 426 or U.S. Pat. No. 33,50,027).
In the known foil web winding machine currently being used the leading end of the next following foil web formed by cutting is received by the roll core because it is provided or can be provided with a suitable trace or series of portions of adhesive. The winding of a foil web on the roll core with the aid of an adhesive is objectionable with certain foils.